Together
by Scelesti
Summary: Robotgirl moves into Lola s house. A new villain starts the business, better than most bad guys from before. The situation gets really messed up when Protoboy, who is considered dead, appears again to finish what he d started and forms an alliance with the new bad guy. He is upgraded with advanced technology.. but it has side-effects. May contain RBxRG and LolaxTommy.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

He´d been destroyed in that abandoned factory after his two siblings had come to rescue Moshimo from him. Well, that´s what everyone thought. Unbeknownst to everyone he´d survived. Protoboy had managed to leave the building shortly after his brother. He has been passive ever since.

So many mistake him for primitive and deprecated technology. His logic chips and emotion chips have been corroded according to most´s opinions. He is known as a monster, an evil killer that has nothing better to do than to destroy the streets, take lives, turn his younger brother´s days into hells and simply be a threatening villain.

That´s not true. There is a lot more than that to Protoboy. He could and still can think and feel like a humanchild of his mental age. No obsolete technology. He is an AI, just like Robotboy and Robotgirl. But compared to them his life was painful from the start. The first thing he can remember is what Doctor Kamikazi did to him. All of the pain, the loneliness, the anxiety, the humiliation turned him into what he is today. The little boy of back then is somewhere underneath a thick crust of hatred and pride which must be broken first. This crust wants to be fed. Maybe he won´t be passive for long..

He hates Kamikazi. He hates Moshimo. He hates his brother and his sister. But in the moments he hasn´t got anything to do, Protoboy imagines what it would be like to have a family. To be a part of _his_ family. Looking at family photos of Mewmew, the Professor and his two siblings he often catches himself wondering how the picture would look with himself being there, too. He wonders whether his life would have more meaning if he was able to live with his little brother and his little sister. With these secret thoughts and desires always drowning in his spite, pride, hatred and the monstrous urge to destroy he has developed over the years, however, Protoboy never speaks anything out aloud or hints at it. He wouldn´t be convincing with his hopelessly monotone voice anyway. And besides his life was ok the way it was. He was a free beast that didn´t want to be tamed. Or, he was a hopelessly desperate and spiteful boy that felt like a beast. Protoboy didn´t know about that. He couldn't define himself.

Sighing in thought Protoboy walked towards a dumpster, stopping, floating in front of it and opening it. Just like expected he saw a clean, white package lying on the rest of the trash and making a big contrast with its environment´s color. There was a blue triangle with a black contour surrounding it and a fat, black "T" in its center. Scanning it he found out that there were superbatteries in that package. Good. The boy he´d threatened into getting these earlier hadn´t forgotten. Smart of him. These special batteries usually lasted for 2 weeks, sometimes even longer. He could wreak a lot of havoc during that time.

It was about 1.30 AM in the morning and the sky was covered, not letting one single star shine through the thick barrier of clouds. The lanterns and some shops were the only light sources to illuminate Ameville`s streets dimly, but enough for humans to see. Not that it bothered Protoboy who could simply look the area with 4 different kinds of scanners or use his eyes as flashlights. On the contrary, he liked the dark. It made it very easy to scare people and sneak up on enemies.

He caught the sight of a young couple going for a walk on the branch road that had an optional bend into the alleyway of the dumpsters Protoboy was rifling for useful items. Two humans for punching bags? He liked the thought.. those lovers could _never_ have predicted what would happen next.

But someone else… someone that had been observing Protoboy and his siblings for ages, but not made an appearance as a villain once, could predict what would happen. The hooded person leaned back against a wall and watched the furious robot beating the poor people to a pulp. Kamikazi was a fool to show interest in Robotboy while this miraculous machine existed. Although he was deprecated in comparison to Robotboy, no other robot could make a more difficult match for him than Protoboy. Maybe there was a way to get all three of them.. and show Kamikazi how it´s done. The person left, unnoticed by the robot.


	2. Omitted Arrival

Chapter 1: Omitted Arrival

A reddish house with 3 floors was flying through the sky, carried by 6 pairs of mechanical wings which reminded of dragons. Other than the constant flapping caused by these wings nothing could be heard outside of the house because of the soundproof walls Professor Moshimo had installed. It was another security measure to avoid detection. Had he not decided on these walls, who knew how much crashes and noises would fill the sky. He felt like even the people on the ground who were kilometers underneath them could hear Robotgirl´s constant running and racing through the house.

Today was the most exciting day in the little female robot´s whole life and she was packing her suitcase joyfully. By now it held a substitute outfit (she started to wear some cloth items… it was Lola´s fault), batteries, her activation key and lots and lots of gifts for her friends.

The little metallic girl was racing through the house and collecting things she could need in Lola´s place or miss later. In spite of the riot she made, Robotgirl heard her father reminding, "Don´t forget the bottle of oil, Robotgirl! You´ll approximately run out of it tomorrow."

With a wide grin plastered on her face, the girl obeyed and went to the storeroom to pick the bottle her creator had filled for her earlier.

After she´d placed it in the suitcase a click could be heard, informing the Professor and his Asian wife that their mechanical daughter was done packing. Swaying her tiny hips lightly Robotgirl was waiting next to the window, holding her middle-sized bag. It felt like the Professor was teasing her with the few moments it took him to come to her empty playing room. The pink suitcase weighed surprisingly much despite its average-small size because it contained things made of glass and a 30cm (approximately 12 inches) big stone sculpture of the G-Man aka Gus, too. But how much could these few additional pounds affect one of the probably most advanced fighting robots in the world anyway? It wouldn´t even be a breeze for Robotgirl to carry it.

She was looking forward to making her friends happy with these gifts.. she hoped they would.

"Alright, you´re ready… well, have a nice flight, Robotgirl. And please don´t waste too much time on the way. You must be at Lola´s before 5:30PM so you can join the Nightly Robocon.", Professor Moshimo stated. After saying her good byes and giving her parents kisses on their cheeks, she carried her bag on her back (they´d added belts specially for this purpose. So she could use it a little like a backpack) and opened the window, being greeted by the strong cool wind which was typical for the height of the Professor´s house. The pink-white robot resembled a little turtle with the suitcase on her back when she flew off and left a trail of greyish smoke that faded after mere moments in the clear, blue sky.

The Professor smiled at his beautiful wife and sighed. "I´m sure she´s happy about leaving this house for now. I´ll miss her and truth be told, I´m really worried. But she deserves a little more freedom.. right, Mewmew?", Robotgirl´s creator asked a little insecurely. The woman nodded in agreement and left the room. It was already 4:30 PM, so why not make dinner, she thought. The Professor looked up to the sky where Robotgirl had just been. She had only little to no fighting experience. And she didn´t know the typical bad guys or how to recognize them. He hoped that his latest creation wouldn´t get into any trouble on the way. Actually, he almost regretted letting her go alone. He should´ve escorted her at Lola´s house himself. But it was too late now. Hoping that nothing would happen to his cute little metalgirl, he sighed and left the room.

- 5.00PM, at Lola´s -

Two boys and a robot were sitting on Lola´s huge queen-sized bed in the girl´s room and picking DVDs to watch after the Nightly Robocon… okay, Gus was lying on his back and holding his Gameboy up in the air, playing some alien game as if his life would depend on it. He did this every second he wasn´t busy eating or annoying Tommy… that´s at least what it felt like to everyone else in the room. The music of the game was so terrible..

"Robotboy look forward to Nightly Robocon! Want fight! ", Robotboy said eagerly. Tommy was in the same mood for once. Although he was worried for his metallic friend´s safety, he felt like he could relax a little this time.

A lot of _strong _robots would be there, too, not just trash like on the last Robot Convention. Robotboy would probably still beat all of them (or most of them), but he wouldn´t stand out so much this time. Even Bjorn-bot was joining the competition, so there´d be some serious opponents. Yes, Tommy had approved of fighting this time. With second thoughts, but he did.

"Yeah, me too, Ro.", Tommy agreed. He wanted to add something, but Gus` shouting came first.

"DAMN IT! THOSE DAMN STUPID ALIENS! I WAS SO CLOSE! ", he hollered like an obsessed maniac and hurled his Gameboy into the wall so hard that its screen and probably some internal parts made cracking sounds. Tommy would honestly be surprised if that thing still worked after this hard impact.

Gus jumped off of the bed and hurried to his now broken device. "…junk. ", he muttered, "This thing is JUNK. It´s so SHITTY that it makes me HUNGRY! When´s dinner? ", the overweight redhead demanded to know before throwing the Gameboy somewhere on the ground. Where did he get all the pocket money to buy new Gameboys all the time from?

Tommy rolled his eyes at his friend´s immature behavior. "You realize it´s only 5PM, Gus? ", he asked, his voice dripping with as much annoyance as his friend´s. "Yeah! It´s _dinner time! ", _Gus countered. Tommy sounded accusing when he replied, "Not when you had lunch late at 4PM because you had like a hundred starters before!" Gosh, how could his friend eat this much? Tommy was not only annoyed by his incomprehensible appetite, but also a little worried about his health.

When would Lola be back anyway? She only wanted to get cookies from the oven and obviously took a little long for that. She had left the room like.. 20 minutes ago? Tommy was getting startled. Robotboy had just noticed her abnormally long absence, too.

"Robotboy go check Lola? ", he asked, his 'ears' standing at full attention while he awaited Tommy´s answer. The boy nodded. "That´s a brilliant idea, Ro."

- 5.10PM, somewhere in the sky above Amesville -

The sound of metal crashing into cement ground silenced every person in the diameter of 200 meters. All people looked at the heavily damaged, pink robot on the ground in shock for a few moments.. then they started to scream and run away as fast as they could. It was in the yard of Tommy´s school where Robotgirl lay on her back, eyes closed and trying to calculate the extent of damage she´d taken. Luckily, it wasn´t anything serious, but only some scratches and a few light bulges. It could have been much worse. She heard five other robots landing behind her, to her left, right and in front of her. They had surrounded her. She whimpered, too afraid to open her eyes. Would she even get outta here alive?

The pink and terrified robot simply lay there for a few moments, waiting for something to happen. Anything. Anything that told her how this was going to proceed. Jolts of fear were speeding through the female AI´s circuits. She would never make it in time to Lola´s, but that was the last of her worries at the moment.

One of them started to walk towards her.. the one in front of her advanced her direction and Robotgirl decided to open her eyes and look up to him hesitantly. He looked just like Robotboy.. with the only difference that his eyes were constantly narrowed making him looked pissed and wicked all the time and his color theme was green.. a copy of her friend. A knockoff. Robotgirl remembered Lola telling her how some idiot from an electronic store had made hundreds of these and sold them, but they´d all been unstable and self-destructed. So what was this one doing here? Had someone repaired these particular models? Fact was that these were stable and obviously malevolent. But they weren´t superactivated at the moment. Robotgirl was… in spite of the heavy damage she could use this to her advantage if she acted quickly. Fighting them was out of question. Not only had they implemented some of Robotboy´s fighting experience or were better than her for whatever reason, but they were also 4 in number. The girl wouldn´t stand a chance. So she somehow had to distract them and slip away, _quickly_.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the one in front of her spoke, probably for the first time in his life. "Robotgirl cooperate now or must we beat Robotgirl to deactivation and force come with us? ", he asked, his synthetic voice indifferent and cold. What was she gonna do? She was definitely not going with these bad guys! Scanning the area for anything useful she tried to come up with an idea. Maybe she should dash into the school building and try to hide there or get out while they were still inside after following her in? Other than that there were a few abandoned cars around (the people had all run away long by now), an American flag, some dumpsters, trees, other buildings… but nothing useful. It was slowly getting dark, too.. the sun was going to set in a few minutes. So Robotgirl stuck to the probably most ridiculous plan she could´ve come up with. She´d seen someone use this trick in a TV..

She returned to normal mode and gasped, as if astonished or shocked with wide eyes. "Look, there cookie in sky! ", she ex-claimed, pointing at some random spot in the empty, cloudless sky. She had less than a second when the four knockoffs glanced up to see what she was referring to. But it was enough time to fly off and disappear in the school building. Too bad that the four boys heard the entrance doors being slammed open and came after her immediately. Robotgirl didn´t have a second to hide because they were flying after her at equal speed! She passed lockers and doors to her left and right while flying through the broad main hallway. Looking back for a second she saw that they were really close on her heels. The distance between her and the purple one probably didn´t even hold a foot! If he was superactivated he could simply reach out for her and grab her. She tried to fly some curves and turned left to fly up the stairway.

She wasn´t prepared for a fist breaking through material and someone snatching her through the wall to her right.

- 5:20PM, Lola´s house -

Lola was walking up and down the kitchen, nervous and concerned about her metallic BFF. It was already 5:20! Sure, there was no need to panic until 5:30 since the Professor had allowed Robotgirl to be wherever she wanted until then, but Lola knew Robotgirl. She wouldn´t waste much time alone, she´d come here fast to have fun with her friends. But she hadn´t made it here yet… in the past 30 minutes. And Lola had a gut feeling that something was up. She didn´t know what, but she knew that her friend was in trouble. Could she be mistaken?

The tan-skinned girl was so caught up in her thoughts that she failed to notice Robotboy landing in front of her and bumped into him with open eyes. He wasn´t prepared and neither was she, so both of them fell on their butts, Robotboy with an "Ahhh!" and Lola with a shriek. She snapped out of her worries.

"Ow! … I´m so sorry, Robotboy. I was kinda lost in thoughts.", Lola stuttered, still a little absent, sitting on the ground. Ro was the first to get up and offered her a hand. "Lola, what wrong? Sensors say you afraid", the innocent battlerobot asked pulling his friend back up on her feet.

"It´s nothing", Lola said quickly and avoided his gaze. "Why Lola not in other kitchen? Had to search whole house! ", Robotboy complained. "Because I´d made co.. cookies! Oh no! The cookies!", she panicked, hushing towards the oven to check on the cookies she´d left in there for 40 additional minutes(!). Only now did the girl also take note of the smell of burnt food in the room. When she opened the oven, a dense black cloud of smoke met her face and made her cough really hard. The cookies had been supposed to be the 'snack'. The girl stumbled backwards, turning away from the oven and covering her mouth and nose from the thick fume.

"*cough* Robotboy!-*cough, cough* Open the-*HARD COUGH*-windows! ", the girl managed to say before being hit by another spasm of coughing that made her throat feel sore. Robotboy obeyed and literally slammed all windows in the room open. His hands turned into ventilators which accelerated the air conditioning remarkably. She felt someone grabbing her unused hand and dragging her out of the kitchen. When they´d reached the hallway Lola could recognize Tommy. The black fume had left some color on their clothes, hair and skin, but they´d survive it.

"What happened? ", Tommy asked. "The cookies go burnt… I was kinda lost in thought, sorry.", Lola explained. "Come on, let´s wash and get changed. I guess I´ll have to wear tomorrow´s outfit today already, huh? ", Tommy asked, smirking a little. Lola tried to smile, but couldn´t. Her eyes were glued to the clock on the wall.

After they´d washed themselves in separate bathrooms and put on different clothes it was already 6 PM. 6…! And still no Robotgirl. She couldn´t keep quiet any longer. While they were returning to Lola´s room, the girl stopped in the middle of the hallway leading there. "Tommy", she started, "Robotgirl wanted to visit me for a few weeks. She would come today."

Robotboy cheered at that. "Robotboy missed Robotgirl! Awesome! ", he ex-claimed. Tommy agreed with him. "That´s great! ", he said.

"We… we wanted to surprise you at the Nightly Robocon, but she was supposed to arrive here 30 minutes ago. I know she´s not one to waste time on the way. I think she´s in trouble."


End file.
